Such a control unit in a conventional or electronic motion picture camera (movie camera) allows a remote control of, for example, a focus setting device of the camera by an assistant cameraman. The evaluation and control device of the remote control unit generates a control signal in accordance with the position of the operating element and transmits this control signal via the output device (in a wireless or wired manner) to the focus setting device of the camera. The focus setting device in this respect has a motor unit which rotates an objective ring in accordance with the control signal transmitted by the remote control unit and hereby changes a focus setting.
A remote control unit of said kind is described in WO 2010/046237 A1 incorporated herein by reference. This remote control unit furthermore has a display device integrated into the base part for displaying a focus scale and further symbols and also a laterally arranged operating element (hand wheel) for setting the focus (image sharpness). The remote control unit provides the possibility of presetting specific desired focus values which correspond to measured distances in the motif.
The remote control unit is typically operated by the assistance cameraman during a film recording with the camera, with the assistant cameraman carrying out the required remote-controlled settings at the camera objective in accordance with a control routine which was laid down by the cameraman or in agreement with the cameraman before the film recording. The parameters defining the desired control routine (e.g. starting value and/or end value) are marked as presettings at or in the remote control unit, with these presettings being able to be input and saved electronically or also only being able to be applied as markings applied by hand.
To maintain the previously defined control routine as exactly as possible during the film recording, the assistant cameraman must permanently keep an eye on the film scene being played out in front of him. At the same time, however, he must monitor the position of the operating element of the remote control unit, in particular relative to a respective presetting, which should take place where possible without any disturbing distraction from the film scene and without any impairment of the film recording. The monitoring of the position must additionally also be reliably possible under unfavorable light conditions.